nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Jedi Master VS Sith Supreme Leader
Disney Heroes Episode: Jedi Master VS Supreme Leader Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Universe Tournament in the Null Void is reaching its final epic 7 minutes of the Battle Royal, and Rey must free Kylo Ren/Ben Solo from the Dark Side as the Heroes, Avengers & Alexander-Raid prepare to defeat Jiren in this winner-take-all duel...But a plot twist by Xigbar/Luxu will shock Kylo Ren/Ben Solo beyond his limits as the Supreme Leader. The Episode Act 1 Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Universe Null Void on a giant Battlefield Arena, our Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid Team managed to defeat the remaining Kylo Ren's Team members) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'We got about 7 minutes left before the match ends, so we just need to defeat Kylo Ren, Jiren, the Master of Masters, Negan and General Hux' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'But I must warn you...freeing Kylo Ren also known as Ben Solo from the Dark Side won't be easy' Rey: 'I'll face him myself, now that I have become a Jedi Knight' Luke Skywalker: 'Just be careful and trust your Instincts' Rick Grimes: 'Good luck, Rey' Arat: (She tells Rey something) 'Whatever or not I survive this, I'll be remembered as a Rebel Resistance who helped the Avengers' (Then she kiss Rey in the lips) Rey: (Moan) (She tongue-kiss Arat and tells her something) 'Just be careful' Kylo Ren: 'This is where your Journey to become a Jedi Master, comes to an end' Rey: 'Ben Solo...come back into the Light. I know there is good inside you, but don't let the Master of Masters control your mind...I see through the cracks in your mask. You’re haunted' Kylo Ren: 'They gave you up to save you' Rey: 'Enough of this...I must save you from the Dark Side' (She activates her Lightsaber) Kylo Ren: 'You don’t just have power. You have his power' Rey: 'You're lying!' (She uses the Force to send small Rocks at Jiren) General Hux: 'I don't care whatever or not if your team wins, Gohan...I want Jiren to lose' Xigbar/Luxu: 'Once the Master of Masters & Jiren wins the Universes Tournament Final, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to gain his Power' Arat: 'Simon made me do the same thing, he ordered me to kill Bodyguards who protect Families...with No Acceptations' Xigbar/Luxu: 'I agreed with you' (Then he uses his 'No Name' Keyblade to injure Arat with a stab through her chest) Rick Grimes: 'No!' Negan: 'Sorry, Rick...but I cannot trust Arat with my Life at risk' Kairi: 'You monster!' Jiren: 'Titans, rise up and attack Goku, Ann & Kim!' (He uses his powers to create the 4 Titans) (The Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan and Tornado Titan appears) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'We can take them out together' Sora: (He & Kairi shows up) 'We'll help you out, Ann' Kairi: 'Now let's go!' (Then they charged) (After destroying the 4 Titans) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Now I can focus on defeating Xigbar & Jiren' (Last Lines of the Episode) Kairi: 'Arat, you gotta hang in there!' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: ' Arat: (Last Words) 'Ann...I'm sorry I shouldn't help, but I need you to win. (Crying) Just don't let your dream fade away. (Her breathing shallows) Just fulfill your...Destiny' (Then she dies as she drops a sad tear) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'Xigbar is going to pay...for what he has done!!' (He charges to battle against Xigbar/Luxu & Jiren) Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Marital Arts Category:Sports Category:Teamwork